Freaking Out
by Owaranaimono Aite
Summary: Yoji x Omi story. Omi is in a state of depression, and he's wondering on his entire life. Will Yoji make it worse? How worse? Rape, Yaoi, Death, Blood, Angst, Song Fic


A friend wanted a rape/death fic, so this is the result. Dedicated to my friend Fe.  
  
Show: Weiss Kreuz  
  
Genre: Song fic, Death, Rape, Yaoi, Blood  
  
Notes: My first based Yoji/Omi pairing. I did a small segment of them in a fic I never posted, but the fic was based more on Ken/Aya. So please bear with me if this story sucks. It's not the most descriptive either, but hey. shrugs  
  
Spoilers: Parts of the series, mainly DVD 3, or Episodes 11-15  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Weiss, just the little plot.  
  
- Denotes Lyrics-  
  
Song - Freaking Out by Adema -

- I was so much an outcast 

No one ever liked me

Cause I wasn't wanted

I was so different from

The rest of them all

Fucked up on the drugs

From all the speed

And I never got no sleep

'Cause I kept on trippin' over

What they said

And everything that

My mom said made me mad

And everything that

My dad said made me sad -

Omi paused the cd and had to laugh at the irony. He was an outcast. Weiss laughed at him behind his back. They thought he was useless. He knew because he'd listened in on many of their conversations and just watched them when they watched him. Hell, he even was on drugs. Not actual drugs. But he was addicted to something, and he loved it. His drug of choice; Pain. He loved to hurt himself, just to keep his mind sane, and to show his mind and soul that he was real, and was stuck in reality.  
  
His mother and father? Non-existent. He had a mother figure, and he used to have a father figure. His father, well uncle, Persia was dead, and had been dead for a while. The only people he considered as mother figures, were Manx and Birman, but they didn't really act like mothers. They just handed out missions, and left.  
  
Omi sighed and put his head in his hands. Lately he'd gotten so careless with his depression. Usually he just acted happy, to fool everyone into thinking he was fine. But this time around, he'd really let it show. He'd taken to actually dressing in pants, even when in the shop, had switched to long sleeved shirts and let his body betray him. He'd cut back on sleep to keep away the nightmares, and had heavy bags under his bloodshot eyes. He'd been skipping meals, and hardly eating anything. All in all, he was a real mess.

- Why am I even trying?

I'm crying out

I'm crying out

I cannot seem to keep

From freaking out

Spinny round, spinny round

I've fallen down

I cannot seem to keep

From freaking out -

The cd spun out the next part of the song and he felt himself on the verge of tears. He was such a mess, and he didn't know if this was a hole he could climb out of on his own. Omi thought back on everything and couldn't think of who could help him. Aya would see him as a hindrance, Ken was too emotional to be able to do anything, and Yoji.... Well he was Yoji. The resident drunk and playboy. He barely had time to do his missions and sleep with all his women, let alone time to listen to a mentally deranged little boy.  
  
His life had gone to hell in a hand basket the day they had succeeded in killing off Takatori. He was the last Takatori left, since Persia was dead. He truly was alone, in the friend sense, and the family sense. His grip on reality was nothing more than a thin filament of silver thread, and it was fraying under his weight.  
  
He wanted someone to love him just for himself, and who he was. But the assassin's code, which he had developed in his head, forbade him from loving anyone outside the team. It was no secret to him that Ken and Aya were together every night. It wasn't a surprise either when Ken had wounds some days that needed to be bandaged. Either Aya was abusive, or they liked to use the kink of Dominant and Submissive. He didn't care. It wasn't his body or his sex life. Yoji was too much of a whore to even think about asking for a sexual release.

- You keep shootin' those glances

Relating to the rawness

I'm a fin' lost kid

Trying so hard to become

Just like me, talk like me

Walk like me

You keep trippin' on

Everything I wear

Every time I swear

Even when it

Comes to my hair

It seems like you don't

Have the time to

Relate to my kind

I'm not a dope

Pullin' your life -

Omi looked at the CD player as if it was possessed. It was turning out lyrics, then stopping, even though he hadn't touched a thing. He was a lost child. A lost boy who felt no love. The only love he felt was when he killed someone with his own hands. Or when he delivered himself pain. Those were the only times he felt love at all. Now that he thought about it, the only time they'd started treating him like he wasn't there was after a mission.

**Flashback **  
  
They had all gone in together to take out four men, all stationed at different parts of a building. Yoji and Omi had gone up, while Ken and Aya had gone down. After a long while of radio silence, Aya's voice came into his ear piece to tell him that both their targets were dead, and they'd be joining Omi and Yoji shortly. Omi had said something like 'Copy that', he couldn't remember. The next thing he knew, Yoji was grabbed by the neck by a burly guard. I turned, darts in hand, to throw at his face. But a gunshot knocked them from my hand, and I looked to see another guard, smirking evilly at me.  
  
My head turned between both the guards. The one that held Yoji was getting overly comfortable with him. Yoji's coat hung open, exposing the crop top he wore under the jacket. Omi felt himself harden at the hands that caressed Yoji's body, and caused the unwanted moans to leak out. The other guard advanced towards Omi, and Omi could take no more pressure. He snapped. The advancing guard slowed his pace, but Omi didn't take kindly to that. He advanced, almost flying over the ground, dodging the few shots that were fired. In the blink of an eye, Omi held the pitiful man's wrist, and snapped it. The man screamed in pain, and Omi smiled.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Omi spied some unfinished building materials sitting in a haphazard way. Smirking to the man, Omi turned, pulling the broken wrist, and used the momentum to hurl the man into the materials. A sharp piece of metal pierced the man's heart, and he stopped flailing, and died. Omi turned back to the other man who held and fondled Yoji. He threw Yoji aside, like a piece of garbage. Before the guard had time to draw a weapon or put up a defense, Omi was on him, and had knocked him to the ground. In a fit of rage, he reached out a hand to snap the man's neck, but instead, felt his fingers fly inside the man's throat. Omi pulled, and the man stopped breathing, stopped moving. Omi threw the piece of the man's body to the floor and looked at himself. He was coated in blood from both men. Ken, Aya and Yoji stood around him, looking full of fear and trepidation.

**End Flashback **

- You keep shootin' those glances

Relating to the rawness

I'm a fin' lost kid

Trying so hard to become

Just like me, talk like me

Walk like me

You keep trippin' on

Everything I wear

Every time I swear

Even when it

Comes to my hair

It seems like you don't

Have the time to

Relate to my kind

I'm not a dope

Pullin' your life -

Omi sighed again and considered taking the cd out of the player. He got up to do so when the usual sound of someone wanting to make their presence known. Omi's gaze turned, and he saw Yoji, standing in his doorway, obviously drunk. Omi turned his entire body, and put on body language that said he didn't want to know or care.  
  
"What are you doing Yoji? I thought you were staying out all night," Omi said coolly, annoyed at the interruption.  
  
Yoji didn't say anything. He stepped lightly into the room and shut the door behind him for privacy. Omi moved away from his desk and sat on his bed, figuring the older man wanted to talk about the way he'd been acting. Ken had almost stopped by earlier, but just as he was about to enter, Aya came up and gave him a negative shake of the head and pulled him along down the hall. Yoji knew he was drunk. If it was this obvious to Omi, then it had to be beyond crystal clear to Yoji.  
  
The fact that they both knew that Yoji was drunk impaired Omi's senses and reflexes, and so he was unprepared for Yoji's next actions. The blond trapped him arms by his sides and pressed insistent lips to Omi's, and shoved his tongue inside. Omi tried to fight back, but his hands were useless. He could still maneuver his wrist to the hidden sheath he kept by his side, always kept stocked with fresh darts. Almost as if he knew that was what Omi set out to do, Yoji grabbed both his hands and held them over his head, with one of his.

- Why am I even trying?

I'm crying out

I'm crying out

I cannot seem to keep

From freaking out

Spinny round, spinny round

I've fallen down

I cannot seem to keep

From freaking out

I'm trippin' out

I'm trippin' out

I cannot seem to keep

From freaking out

Draw me down

Breaking down

I've hit the ground

I cannot seem to keep

From freaking out -

Omi began to struggle harder, and Yoji found it offensive. With a flick of Yoji's wrist, he released the catch on his watch, and uncoiled several loops of the filament wire from the watch. With another flick, the trap door slid shut, cutting the wire, leaving him with coils he could use on the boy. With some work, Yoji managed to finally wrap the wire around Omi's wrists, effectively tying them together. Omi choked back a sob and tried to undo the wire by twisting his wrists and pulling with all his might. All he succeeded in doing was cutting his wrists in many places.  
  
Yoji eyed the blood that dribbled down the tanned skin of the young hacker. The sight of those little trickles made him want to see more. He couldn't control his actions while in this drunken stupor. So, knowing that he might come to regret whatever he was doing later, he proceeded.  
  
Omi lay fighting within his mind. A part of him wanted this wanted someone else to care for him and take control of his life, even if only for a short time. The other, logical part of his mind told him that this wasn't exactly what he wanted. Rape was not exactly the way to show and take control. But Omi could no longer think when his eyes were pulled to the glittering silver blade held in Yoji's calloused fingers. No words were spoken by either of them, as Yoji cut at the material binding the boy's arms. The knife didn't stop after the arms though. It continued down the middle of Omi's torso, before the material fell way and fluttered to the bed. Omi shivered in coldness as the air hit his chest. Yoji licked his lips and smiled happily.

- Your dreamy dreads

Are you still tripping on me?

You're drinking dread

Are you still tripping on me?

Now do you drift?

Are you still tripping on me?

Now do you drift?

Why are you tripping on me? -

Yoji's fingers played with the button on Omi's pants, before he pulled them off in one clean motion, revealing that Omi wore nothing underneath. Yoji stripped himself, and raked hungry eyes over the small boy before him. His hands followed the trails of blood down Omi's arms, coating his fingers in the sticky substance. The fingers quickly went into Yoji's mouth, and Yoji couldn't hold in his moan. Omi let his fear show through his eyes, and fought not to cry.  
  
Yoji smiled and gathered as much of the blood as he could. Once he thought his fingers were coated enough, he slid two of them inside Omi's orifice, and began to plunge them in and out a maddening pace. Omi's body betrayed him, almost enjoying the rough treatment. Two more fingers were thrown inside, as the pace continued, gathering speed. When Yoji hit the small bundle of nerves inside Omi, Omi couldn't stop his cries of delighted pain. Satisfied with his work, Yoji pulled away slightly and slid himself inside Omi's channel.

- I was so much an outcast

Find a way to make it right

I was so much an outcast

I can't seem to find a way

To make it right

I was so much an outcast

No ever liked me

I can't find a way

To make it right

I was so much an outcast

I can't seem to find a way

To make it right -

Yoji pounded in and out of Omi's body, using it for his pleasure only. When he knew Omi was too far gone to notice, he pulled out the knife and brushed the tip of it against Omi's chest. With purposeful movements, Yoji took the knife and began to cut at the unmarred skin of Omi's chest. The first letter, the 'y', was placed around Omi's right nipple. He felt a thrill go through him as the pain brought him back to where he was. He loved the bite of the metal, and twisted, trying to make the blade go deeper into his skin.  
  
Yoji smiled at the idea of the boy loving pain. He continued to thrust in and out of Omi, while he moved the blade next to the skin where the 'y' was. He deeply carved an 'o' into the middle of the boy's chest, just on top of the heart. Omi hissed and he knew right away that the blade was cutting too deep. He tried to open his mouth to tell Yoji, but the older boy reached up and backhanded him. Omi lay stunned and unmoving as Yoji carved in the last two letters. As the last biting cut was made, they both jumped off the cliff into orgasm, and released at the same time. Yoji pulled out of Omi, and cut the wires from him. Omi lay panting and he brought his hand down to the 'o' on his chest.  
  
Yoji dressed, and was gone, leaving the knife on the floor by Omi's hand. Omi clutched at his heart, and felt its beats slow. It was too long a drawn out death. He wanted to end it now. His other hand fumbled around on the floor, until he found the knife. Pulling it up, with the last of his strength, he plunged it into his chest, and gasped as he felt all his pain stop.

- Why am I even trying?

I'm crying out

I'm crying out

I cannot seem to keep

From freaking out

Spinny round, spinny round

I've fallen down

I cannot seem to keep

From freaking out

I'm trippin' out

I'm trippin' out

I cannot seem to keep

From freaking out

Draw me down

Breaking down

I've hit the ground

I cannot seem to keep

From freaking out

I'm crying out

I'm crying out

I'm crying out

Freaking out

Draw me down

Breaking down

I've hit the ground

I cannot seem to keep

From freaking out -

Well, how was that? I hope it passed as a rape lemon. I know it passed as a death fic. Sorry if the ending seemed to happen too quickly. I sort of lost my though process at some point, but my goal was to finish it. Please review!


End file.
